Does Anybody Hear Her?
by ELIE101
Summary: The pain is heavy on her heart. Can't anybody see? Running...running...always running... Will it ever end? Oneshot and songfic.


**I do not own Teen Titans and I do not own the song "Can Anybody Hear Her" by Casting Crowns. **

Does Anybody Hear Her?

Terra ran. Her small legs kicking up dirt behind her as she kept pushing herself forward. She didn't know where she was going. But it didn't matter. It never had. Running had become the only way to survive. She never stopped, even when she was physically exhausted and ready to collapse. Thoughts of the past would surface her mind and give her the strength and determination to carry on. The fierce beating in her chest told her she couldn't stop, and the throbbing of her legs told her she was still alive. As long as she kept running everything would be alright.

_She is running  
A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction  
She is trying  
But the canyon's ever widening  
In the depths of her cold heart  
So she sets out on another misadventure just to find  
She's another two years older  
And she's three more steps behind_

Her heart raced on as she took step after step. Farther and farther away from her mistakes. All of her mistakes... There were too many... Too much for her to bare. Her whole life she had felt out of place, like she never belonged. She was screaming out for someone to help her... But noone ever heard. Nobody understood her.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

Once she was a good two miles away, she turned around to take one last good look. Her eyes began to well up with tears at the sight of it. Her home. The only home she had ever known, which housed the only people who ever cared about her, even if only for a short time, they had cared. They had called her friend and shown her a kindness noone else had. She never let anyone else into her life like she did them. It wasn't fair that it was all gone in a blink of the eye! All the happiness, and the laughs, the carefree smile she wore when ever she was around them. The only friends she had ever known, and they were gone before she knew it.

_She is yearning  
For shelter and affection  
That she never found at home  
She is searching  
For a hero to ride in  
To ride in and save the day  
And in walks her prince charming  
And he knows just what to say  
Momentary lapse of reason  
And she gives herself away_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see_?

She slowed her running to a steady pace. She wouldn't be running if she didn't have to. As comforting as running was, it didn't always help. She have thought that just this once, running wouldn't be necessary. That there was hope for her yet, and her legs would no longer have to suffer, nor her heart. But it would seem that all that was just a childish dream. She would never be free, and she would never stop. She had hurt so many people, and so many people had hurt her. That look of utter disgust and disappointment, she just couldn't take. If she ever had to see a face like that again, a face thats cold eyes were like daggers digging into her, that would be it.

_If judgement looms under every steeple  
If lofty glances from lofty people  
Can't see past her scarlet letter  
And we never even met her_

_Never even met her  
_

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_

Terra quickened up. She had no choice, she had to run. It was the only way. As tear after tear slowly dripped down her pale face, she thought to herself, 'Will this ever end?' She prayed for her sake, that it would. But the discouraging voice in her head whispered that it wouldn't.

_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?  
Or does anybody even knows she's going down today  
Under the shadow of our steeple  
With all the lost and lonely people  
Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me  
Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_

_She is running a hundred miles in the wrong direction_

**Author's Note: **What did you think? I know it's not that good but,this is my first songfic. and my first Oneshot! I read another fanfic. that used a different song by this band. I wanted to know how the song sounded so I was looking online for a site to listen to it, and I came across this song. I read the lyrics to it and thought it fit Terra, not completely, but well enough. If you are familiar with this song you'd have noticed that in the last sentence of the Song I changed it a bit. In the song it says '_He is running a hundred miles in the wrong direction_' But in my fic. I put

'_She is running a hundred miles in the wrong direction_'. I wasn't totally sure how to write this but I wanted to use this song, and the only way I could do that is in a songfic. I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense and is too short.

PLEASE review! Remember, this is my first songfic. and oneshot so go easy on me!


End file.
